


polaris — way back home

by formyoptimus



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open ended, and side!onghwang, heres a bittersweet 2hyun, i wrote this at 4am please forgive me, not sure if this is angst or fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: do you know about polaris? its a fixed point, more accurate than any compass. you always know where you are when you look up at it; home.





	polaris — way back home

ever since minhyun was little, he knew he never really belonged here, in this place. everyone there knows, its a no-shocker, really. his father picked him up when he was little, found him on Christmas eve, on a bench at the park in the middle of the night when he was on his duty, giving out presents to kids all over the world.

 

oh? did he forget to mention? hes currently living at the north pole. yes, it is precisely what youre thinking right now. santa picked him up on one Christmas eve and ever since that day, the north pole is, his new home.

 

his tale has always been the talk of town, or more precisely, the talk of all the elves working under his father. santa never brought a kid, much less a baby back home, but minhyun? was an exceptional case. his father has always told him how he did everything he could to soothe the little baby he found wrapped in a bundle of blankets at the park but still, every time he put the little baby down, he will start crying all over again and when he heard the little baby's first giggles, he knew he had to take him home with him.

 

seventeen years passed by since the incident and everything seemed to be back to its usual pace here at the north pole, well at least, to everyone else. its never the case so for minhyun. as much as he loves his father and he love living in the north pole, a small part of him still aches to know what lives beyond this seemingly always peaceful snowy town.

 

"hey there, daydreamer. what have you been thinking?" a slight nudge brought minhyun's attention back. jonghyun smiled when he saw minhyun's eyes focusing on him and said, "thinking about who to bring to the christmas eve ball dance?" minhyun shrugged the question off with a soft laugh, "you know im not bringing anyone." _ive always wanted to bring you_ , minhyun said to himself. there are so many things hes been keeping to himself these days, if only jonghyun knows at least half of it. he'd be lying if he said hes not been dying to tell jonghyun all of it but still, part of him is still afraid of losing what he has now so he settled down with the what ifs in his head and try to console himself with the comfort of todays.

 

"are you bringing minki again this year?" minhyun brought the question up when he, obviously has already known the answer to it. one thing to note about in the north pole is that things here never really change. they work on a very timely basis and they always refer to the days as 'twenty-five days to Christmas' or 'three hundred sixty four days to Christmas.' it has always been like that. minhyun never really knew about how the days are called monday to friday until his father once brought him around the world on that one Christmas eve and he saw the wall calendar hanging at one of the kid's house.

 

"yeah, i am. hes been talking about it all day long, its finally the time of the year again, isnt it?" jonghyun replied.

 

of course, the time of the year refers to Christmas day. its all they ever talked about here. the elves can never really shut up about it. oh? did he forget to mention as well that all his friends here are elves? you figured that out by this time, didnt you? minhyun is the only human living at this place, which makes him feel even lonelier than ever as he grows up. back then he didnt really mind it as he liked the place, and he has friends here, and his father loves him so dearly, what else could he ever asked for?

 

"you know, you should really bring the boy youve been gushing about all year long to the ball," jonghyun said while he clears out his table to make another christmas gift for another kid. its one week to Christmas and its the busiest week for the elves to get all of their gifts done on time. "i was fifteen at that time and two years has already passed, will you ever let this joke go, honestly? its not even a joke to me," minhyun scoffed. "hey, no offence but i still think that youre lying about him just to get my attention," jonghyun gave him an apologetic i-know-youre-my-best-friend-but-i-still-think-youre-lying kind of look.

 

on minhyun's defense? he never lied about it. the first ever human boy that he came to know when he was fifteen? he was real. very much real. he never really knew why jonghyun didnt want to believe in him but he guessed it was because elves never really get the chance to see the world outside of north pole and theyre always stuck here making gifts and presents all day and all night long. but to minhyun, the outside world to him is limitless. he felt like he could be anyone, do anything his heart desires out there.

 

"you know you can always check on your database to know whether the boy ive been talking about really exists or not, right?" minhyun scoffed. "yeah, i ran a check on him and the system didnt pick up his information at all. what did you say his name was again? sungwoon? seongwoon? sungwoo? seongwoo?" "it was seongwoo," minhyun replied. "yeah! seongwoo! that fella. i ran a check on everyone who lived at that area that time when you were there with your father. none of them named seongwoo." minhyun sighed. he has always wanted to meet the boy again, maybe write him a letter, if meeting him again seemed to far-fetched. but for him to be able to do so, he would need his information such as his address but all that he has now, is just the boy's name. not even his full name, in fact.

 

it was when he was fifteen that he proposed the idea to his father. for the past years, minhyun is always happy and content with whatever Christmas gifts his father has prepared. he never asked for any, and he always gotten more than what he truly needs. but that one time when he was fifteen, he made his first Christmas wish. to go see the world just for one night. he could ride his father's sleigh with him and help him around with the presents; he just wanted to see the world out there once, in perhaps, his entire lifetime. his father, being the ever loving and kind father minhyun has ever wished for, of course granted his wish. and off he goes for his very first adventure outside the north pole realm.

 

it was notably the best night of minhyun's entire life. he admits, some parts are not very pleasant to him, like the loud and rowdy parties where the people stumbled across the street, so drunk that they cant even realize theyve puked on themselves. minhyun doesnt really like that. but there are also some parts of the world, that he finds very intriguing and fascinating. like how the buildings in the city are so high, he swore it almost touched the sky. like how the various colourful Christmas lights painted the whole city so prettily, with all the people doing their last Christmas shopping and talking animatedly to one other. the steaming hot chocolate, the lovers holding hands while walking, the kids with their red and green knitted beanies running around and laughing their hearts out. all of that feeds minhyun's soul with pure joy like no other.

 

as the mountain of presents at the back of the sleigh began to subsided, his ride came to a stop on top of a high-end condominium in the middle of city. as usual, he loaded off the presents and hauled a whole bag of it across his shoulder. he followed his father from door to door, dropping presents when eventually they came to the last stop for the night. as it was their last stop, minhyun took some time off to look around the house as his father was busy arranging the presents underneath the Christmas tree. he peered over the frames hung on the wall. that must be the very first time he ever saw somebody smiling so brightly in a picture.

 

the frames are filled with pictures of a boy, living his life, smile never leaving his beautiful face. sometimes there will be a photo of the whole family too or sometimes its just the boy and his sister. its a family of four, minhyun noted down. the boy's parents, his sister, and he, himself. _must be the youngest in the family_ , minhyun thought to himself. the boy, to him, is beautiful. the most beautiful he ever laid his eyes on but then again, minhyun never really get to see a human that often, anyway. but nevertheless, he was beautiful.

 

"are you robbing my house?" minhyun spun around at the sound of the voice so quickly that he almost loses his footing and fell face down in front of the owner of the voice. "how did you get in here?" the boy in front of him said in a cold tone, minhyun noticed that hes holding a baseball bat and would most likely hit him if he does not say anything at this very moment.

 

"robbing? no! my father and i are just dropping some presents here," minhyun stuttered. "so you and your father are trying to rob my family?" the tone of his voice heightened to a pitch. "no no no you mustve misunderstood it we're here to give presents! my father is the santa," minhyun said hurriedly. "you must be kidding me, right? and since when santa has a son?" and at this point, the boy already has his baseball bat all ready to hit minhyun if he ever dares to move from his spot. "i was adopted! you have to believe me, really. we're here to give presents and can you please put the baseball bat down? its scaring me." he begged.

 

the boy eyed him wearily before lowering his baseball bat. "make a move on me, and this baseball bat will shatter your skull," the boy threatened. minhyun made an okay gesture and sighed in relief. "but that doesnt mean i believe in your whole santa story, now explain the real reason why youre in my home," the boy crossed his arms across his chest. "really, im giving out presents with my father and if you dont believe me you can look out of the window and you'll see our sleigh parked on top of one of the building across your house."

 

its a lot to take in, minhyun knows. even for a fifteen years old kid, information like these must have overwhelmed the boy. but when he went to his window and realized minhyun wasnt lying, thats when the panic sets in. "please dont make too much noise we wouldnt want to wake the whole household," minhyun begs. hes going to get a lecture from his father for wandering off in someone else's house AND waking up one of the family members. "so youre real?" he asked. "im as real as you are, really." minhyun replied with a shrug.

 

the boy, in real life, standing in front of minhyun is even more beautiful than he is in the pictures. although hes not really smiling his dazzling smile like he always did in the pictures, he is still, beautiful to minhyun with his brows all furrowed and a skeptical look painted all over his face. only now that it has dawned on minhyun that they're standing underneath the mistletoe and without thinking much, he cupped the boy's face and brought him closer to his before he lightly kissed him on the lips. just a soft kiss. the fact never really registered in minhyun's head that he really just did it before he heard a cough and he pulled away from the boy almost instantly.

 

"what did you do again this time?" his father stood in front of him with his hands at his waist. "come on now, time to go."

 

the boy is still all flustered when minhyun snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face to get his attention and told him he has to go now. it was not until the very last moments of their meeting that the boy asked for his name. and as minhyun was closing the front door of the house, he could hear the boy yelling "nice to meet you, minhyun! my name is seongwoo." and it is safe to say that minhyun went back home that night with a big smile plastered on his face.

 

up until this day, his friends here at the north pole never really fully believed in him. some even said he made up a story to get some attention. "i told you, hes real. his name is seongwoo and you can ask my father about it if you dont believe it," minhyun huffed. he knew jonghyun would never go to that extent. as much as the elves are really comfortable with minhyun, theyre still on a purely business relationship with his father. but then again, of course they were. thats the nature of their relationship.

 

"i still think youre lying, minhyun," his friend said as he put on his finishing touches to the gift. "and why should i lie?" minhyun fired back. "i dont know? to make yourself look more interesting? to get someone to finally bring you to the ball?" the final statement was what snapped minhyun completely. he knew that jonghyun knew he had some feelings for him. ever since they were kids and were playing around with the other elves. it doesnt take a genius to know from one look alone that minhyun is, very much in love with jonghyun.

 

of course, everyone knows that except for minki. maybe hes really oblivious of minhyun's feelings or maybe he decided to be oblivious. but either way, since minki came into the picture, jonghyun has never really gone to the Christmas ball with anybody else. its almost as if they were set in stone to be together, much to minhyun's dismay. theres no one to blame, really. minhyun had tried to bring himself to hate minki with all of his might but he just couldnt do so. thats how life works, isnt it? elves are for elves and humans are for humans and minhyun? is always destined to live his life lonely.

 

at the mention of the Christmas ball, minhyun got up from his seat and grabbed his wool jacket before setting off. he was too angry to stay at that place, he was too angry to say anything to jonghyun, he was too angry to go back home, he was too angry at how unfair life is, he was too angry with everything that he ends up walking aimlessly without stopping. at least the sound of the snow crunching at every step of his boot calms him just a little. but that still doesnt stop him from continuing his steps down the road before he hears a "minhyun! hey! wait for me," he turned around to find jonghyun gasping for air, shouting his name over and over again and if he looked at him close enough, he might have seen the beads of sweat on jonghyun's forehead even when its snowing out here.

 

"look, i didnt mean to put it in that way," jonghyun spoke, in between his gasps. minhyun knew he didnt. jonghyun wouldnt hurt a fly, so why would he hurt his own best friend? "i was just joking around and i know its so shitty of me to do so, and i hated myself for saying that to you,"

 

minhyun used the sleeve of his wool jacket to wipe the sweat off jonghyun's forehead. "i know you didnt mean to," and silence fell on them for what felt like the longest time to minhyun. "you know i cant bring you to the ball as much as i want to, right?" jonghyun broke the silence. of course, minhyun knew. elves and humans shouldnt be together. they were not meant to, not destined to. he hung his head down low with the fear that if he took one more look on jonghyun's face, he might break down right there and then.

 

"hey, wont you look at me anymore?" jonghyun tips his chin up.

 

"if i tell you my wish this year, would you grant it?" minhyun spoke so softly that if their face is not this close to one another at this time, jonghyun wouldnt even catch it. he lets out a small laugh before saying, "how is it you always find a way to get what you want?"

 

before minhyun even have time to think, jonghyun lightly brushed his cheeks with his thumbs before pulling him in close. "merry Christmas, minhyun"

 

and his lips brushed against jonghyun's. its just as what minhyun had always imagined. soft and sweet, just like how jonghyun is. his whole surrounding at that time was freezing cold but both of them? were the warmest at that time. when he opened his eyes to asked jonghyun how come he knew that was his Christmas wish, jonghyun cut him off with a "i have something for you too," he said.

 

he pressed a piece of paper on minhyun's palm and backed away. "see you around, minhyun" he said before turning around and walking away.

 

minhyun opened the piece of paper only two find two lines scrawled with jonghyun's usual messy handwriting that spells out;

 

_ong seongwoo._

_95, yongsan-gu, seoul._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for 2hyun, honestly. even when ive loved them for years i can never truly bring myself to write about them until this one came to me.
> 
> come talk to me at https://twitter.com/HWANGMlNHYUN_ ! (:


End file.
